Chako
Chako (チャコ) is an antagonist in The Storm Called: The Adult Empire Strikes Back. She is Ken's partner who feels the same as Ken and disliked the "smell" of 21st century. She is an elegant woman who wore a black long sleeves top and a black minishirt, accompanied by a white belt and she showed little emotions. Together with Ken, she built the 20th Century Expo. They also built a village, which is always in the evening to bring out the nostalgic feeling in adults living there, in the building and lived there in an apartment with Ken. When Shinnosuke saved Hiroshi and Misae from being hypnotised by the smell, the Nohara family was brought to Ken's apartment. Chako was sewing with an old sewing machine and made tea for the Nohara family during their visit. She also fed Shiro milk and pat Shiro on his head, showing that she has compassion. After the Nohara family set off to the tower which will release the "smell" of the 20th century when Ken press a switch at the top of the tower, Chako proceeded to the tower with Ken. They took the elevator and stopped halfway. Ken asked Hiroshi why don't he want to go back to the past, to which Hiroshi answered that he wants to live in the future with his family. When the elevator door was closing, Hiroshi jumped forward and stopped the door from closing. A number of Ken's men tried to pull Hiroshi away from the elevator but to no avail. Chako was then annoyed at her men and scolded them because there were so many of them but they can't over power a single opponent. She then attempted to kick Hiroshi's hands off the door. When she raised her leg, Hiroshi squealed in excitement and shouted, " I SAW IT! Wow you are so generous today!" Chako then retracted her leg shyly but when Hiroshi kept teasing her about it, Chako grew annoyed and kicked Hiroshi's hands off the door. Hiroshi let loose and was beaten by Ken's men. While getting beaten, the men asked Hiroshi what color was Chako's underwear and Hiroshi replied that it was white. Ken and Chako then proceeded to the top of the tower in the lift at ease. When they stepped out of the lift, Shinnosuke reached the top of the tower as well but he has little energy left. Despite that, he tried to stop the couple but without avail. The couple walked to the switch then Ken said that the switch won't work anymore. Chako seemed shocked. The machine that they built stores the "smell" of the 20th century based on the nostalgic feeling in the people who live in their city. While the Nohara family was fighting Ken and Chako, their actions were broadcasted across the city and everyone was watching. This made the citizens there want to live in the future as well, thus reducing the "smell" index on the machine from full to zero. Chako then prompted Shin-chan who was exhausted and lying on the ground, why did he put in so much effort to stop them. Shin-chan then replied her that he wants to grow up so that he can meet many many beautiful girls like Chako. Chako then broke down and said, " So, this is the end?" Ken then replied her,"Yes, 20th century is over." The couple then held hands and walked towards the edge of the tower platform, which has no railings. Just then, Hiroshi, Misae carrying Himawari and Shiro also climbed to the top. They witnessed what happened and tried to stop them but Chako glared at them fiercely and asked them to step back. When they were about to jump, Shin-chan shouted," YOU CHEATERS." At the same time, a pigeon appeared and pushed them back up to the platform. Shin-chan then said,"You cheaters, you were gonna bungee jump and have all the fun yourselves." Chako broke down and cried, "I don't want to die." Ken gave her an embrace. The fate of Chako and Ken is unknown but Hiroshi speculated that they might have gone to somewhere else and build a life. Category:Character